


White is for Wonder

by TSerpillum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSerpillum/pseuds/TSerpillum
Summary: “Is it snowing already?” The Commander watched her as she walked over to the window, swiftly pushing the curtains aside.“See for yourself!” The enthusiasm in her voice had a childish tone, Levi thought keeping the bored expression on his face, while battling with the curiosity inside of him. Hanji still stood in front of the window, blocking his sight of what his eyes were itching to see.… or Levis first winter on the surface.





	White is for Wonder

 

Keeping track of time wasn’t something he had usually done in the Underground. Weighing yourself down as you count the years, even decades, of sole survival didn’t get you anywhere. It was quite the opposite - it fastens your final defeat. All he did was looking forward and to the future. Yet, as he never saw the seasons change on the surface, he wasn’t ready for this night.

Erwins office and conjoined room was much warmer than his. The promotion to a Captain, a rank invented  _only for him_ , would earn him a private office and room with a better heating system. Just a few more days of patience, and he wouldn’t have to suffer the cold. It sounded like a promise, and the offering to spend his free time in his Commander's office confused him. 

Holding his cup of tea on its rim, Levi stared at the wall opposite of the sofa he was sitting on, a thoughtful expression adorning his pale face. Erwin was looking over some papers, seemed busy, which provided Levi the necessary safety of not being questioned. The sky was so different this morning, so peaceful in its garment made of greyish clouds. Silence encompassed the area surrounding the headquarters, a sense of peace unknown to Levi. However no one mentioned it, so he believed it was nothing new to those who lived on the surface. Not to bring himself in a more inferior position, he remained quiet on that matter. 

Bringing his cup closer to his lips, he glanced over to the window behind Erwin. The curtains were closed, not to trick his mind into tiredness during evenings and nights he had to work, as Erwin explained to Levi. When you lost track of time, you could easily force yourself to work longer. If this logic did work or not was still unknown to him, but the covered windows were remarkably irritating. In the Underground you needed to be aware of your surroundings anytime, otherwise you were as good as dead. And he also wished to see if the atmosphere of this morning was still there in the dark and how it would feel during the night. 

“What is it, Levi?” Erwin spoke, back still hunched over the papers he read through and signed at the end of the page. 

Levi almost cursed under his breath. 

“Nothing.” He proceeded drinking his tea and restrained himself from looking over to the window.

Erwin only hummed in response, leaving Levi to ponder about one more thing now. 

Absentmindedly his right hand moved his cup from his right thigh to his mouth many times. When there was no liquid to enter his mouth, he wondered how much time passed. But Erwin was right, it wasn’t as half as cold here as it was in his room. A fact he was grateful on.

Suddenly there was an impatient knock on the door which Erwin recognized right away.

“Come in.”

The doors flew open to show a widely grinning Hanji who did not even bother greeting them first.

“Let’s get outside!”

Erwin sat back in his chair, a tired smile tugging on his lips. 

Seeing the closed curtains, the Squad Leader wrinkled her nose. 

“Is it snowing already?”

The Commander watched her as she walked over to the window, swiftly pushing the curtains aside.

“See for yourself!” The enthusiasm in her voice had a childish tone, Levi thought keeping the bored expression on his face while battling with the curiosity inside of him. Hanji still stood in front of the window, blocking his sight of what his eyes were itching to see.

She finally stepped aside and presented the view, the grin on her face unfaltering.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

It was indeed. White rags were falling from the sky, as if they were dancing through the air and then disappearing beneath the ledge. It was something you could never see in the Underground.

Erwin watched him discreetly, sensing the interest he covered with his usual facade.

“Come closer, Levi.” he called him “This snow is here to stay, as it seems. Much of it settled already on the ground.”

Levi slowly raised himself and joined his two superior officers at the window.

The trees and ground and every other form out there was covered with this thing called snow. Years ago, when he was a little child, his mother told him about snow, about how cold it was and that it would melt on his palm. His calloused fingers grazed over the surface of his hand involuntarily. He never liked the cold. It settles too easily in his gut bringing his entire body to shiver. So what was all the fuss about snow? If it’s cold, it can’t be that good, he believed earlier. But now, it woke his interest, proving once again to him that he is on the surface now, no matter for how long.

“Let’s go outside!” Hanji suggested with an expectant look at Erwin and Levi.

Erwin motioned at the stack of papers at his messy desk. “I have to refuse. This has to be done for the meeting in two days.”

Levis heart sank slightly. He wished to go outside and feel the snow for himself for the first time in his life. Yet he would not voice this. Hanji might be okay with showing him all the things for the first time and explaining them in detail, but in front of Erwin it was slightly uncomfortable. He would scoff at himself if he could, for he felt idiotic.

“Come on!” Hanji didn’t give up “We can build a snowman together! One of Levis height.” She added with a chuckle, earning herself a frown from the mentioned comrade.

Erwin seemed to like the idea, for his smile adopted a playful manner.

“Tch.” Was all he could muster up to say in his defence. All the insults he threw around freely got covered by the beauty of the scenery outside. The world in white, a view to behold.

Not wanting to press further, Erwin decided to share a little inside story with him.

“Last winter we tried to build a snowman of Mikes height.” Hanji chuckled at this memory. “But we bit off more than we could chew. Before we knew, our hands froze and we were exhausted.”

“But Nanaba was determined to complete our work.” The squad leader added with a wink, while Levi wondered what the fuck was a snowman. Something similar to titans but made out of snow? Wouldn’t they then be called snowtitans? Or something. 

Adapting to the life on the surface wasn’t always so easy, as it proved so many times before.

“Speaking of Mike, where is he?”

“Oh, I went to fetch him, but he was already gone for a walk with Nanaba.”

A smug smile played on the Commander's lips.

“So?” Hanji looked at both men “Are we going?"

 

 

The crunching sound beneath his boots intrigued Levi greatly, spurring him to make smaller steps only to hear it more. Snow sticked to his soles, revealing the trail he went, as well as the one Hanji went. As many times before with her, especially on their exploration rounds, she dictated the direction they were going in, for they had to leave the line of sight of their subordinates. A commander has to keep his image, so he let Hanjii and Levi go ahead and see if it’s clear out there.

Seeing Hanji waving with a broad smile around her friendly face, he knew he could join them on the little clearing hidden safely from view by the trees surrounding it.

Approaching them, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at those small footsteps he walked by and that short figure standing there in awe as the snowflakes melted in his hair. Before he could start cursing about freezing to death, Erwin broke the silence.

“Charming, isn’t it?” he asked standing two steps behind Levi, watching the snowangel Hanji just made.

The shorter figure nodded, revealing the nape of the delicate neck for the snowflakes to melt in, making him slightly shudder.

“Well, you have forgotten your cape inside.” Levi looked discreetly behind, not being clear about the intention of the question. For fucks sake, he did not know that snow was so delicate, that it melts so easily. Four eyes went out only in her uniform jacket, so he followed her example. And no, snowmen were surely not some creatures similar to titans, this would be too pathetic. Expose them to sun and they’re goners. They have to be something entirely different.

“Yeah.” He slowly nodded, not moving away when Erwin closed the distance behind them and covered him with his cape.

The Commander was gone, left in the office, this was Erwin now standing beside him, Levi realized as he looked up to him. After a moment, the taller man opened his mouth to tell something, but then a snowball came flying and landed in his face.

Hanji cracked up loudly and was holding her stomach from all the laughter, while Erwin was wiping his face to reveal an offended expression.

“That’s what you get for forgetting about me.” the Squad leader challenged, bringing the commander back.

“Levi, advance!” he shouted and ran after Hanji, who tried to get away and laughed at the same time. Levi just stood there, covered in the large cape, brows furrowed at the ridiculous behaviour of his superior officers. Erwin sent a snowball right into the back of the brunette head, making her laughter echo through the area. So, this is a game that is played during winter. Maybe he could give it a try.

He dodged and took a handful of snow. “Fucking cold.” He muttered under his breath, still making a snowball out of it. Stealthily he looked over to Erwin and Hanji, who were now sparring on the ground.

“Okay, okay”, the female exclaimed breathlessly, “I give up” and raised her hands in surrender. The triumphant male kneeled in the snow, long back exposed to a threat he did not count on.

Aiming for his head, Levi was precise as always, stopping the Commanders’ victorious posing. Judging by Hanjis reaction, his face must have been priceless, for she was now rolling on the snowy ground with laughter. Slowly, the blonde craned his neck to look at the traitor in this game. Smiling smugly, he made a snowball hidden from his view and threw it to his face. But as talented as the future captain was in almost everything, he avoided it effortlessly waking the child in the older male.

If there were any other rules in this game, he will have to learn them on the way, Levi figured. Now he was just eyeing this man who dragged him to the Survey Corps, trying to see through his next move. Through the haze of falling snow, these little chunks that melted into liquid on his hair, face and clothing before Erwin covered him with his cape, time seemed to slow down for a moment. Something seemed to stir inside of him, something stupid he’s long forgotten about. Even if he was asked about it, he wouldn’t be able to explain. His vocabulary is too limited and the stimuli of this world sometimes a lot to take in.

But before he could dwell on the topic some more, a big chunk of snow came flying. It wasn’t Erwin who threw it; it was that damned four-eyes who hid behind him. His small hand simply caught the snowball.

“Cheaters.” His impassive voice didn’t wipe the smiles they showed him.

“Come on, it’s just a game. Something you play for fun.” Hanji explained in her own way.

“For fun, huh?” The glint in the grey orbs was warning enough.

“Bring it on!” she cheered and a bitter snowball fight kicked off. In this clash Hanji saw her chance to take her sweet revenge on Erwin for throwing her into the snow moments earlier. Teaming up with Levi ensured the success of this little mission and in no time, the Commanders’ face was stuffed with snow, while Levi didn’t stop throwing snowballs at him, though he was on the ground.

“Stop it, you two!”

“We won, Levi!” exclaimed Hanji victoriously, leaving Levi speechless with the delight visible in her eyes. They have just won a simple game in snow, so what’s all that happiness about?

“Now help me up.” Erwin held out his hands for the two of them to lift him back on his feet.

“Did your ass freeze up, so you can’t stand up alone?” Despite the remark, following Hanjis example he took Erwins hand, who grabbed them tightly. In a split second, the man on the ground tugged them harshly forward and brought them out of balance with his legs. Hanji fell into Erwins side, while Levi almost landed face first in the snow. Luckily, his instinct made him put his forearms in front of his head, so his face stayed over the ground.

“What the fuck?” he glared at Erwin, who chuckled heartily.

“Foul-play!” called Hanji him out, but still remained in Erwins side. She did not seem to mind his unfair manoeuvre.

“It was all for fun, remember?”

Reluctantly Levi nodded, watching his two superior officers as they enjoyed the white chunks falling on their faces. Then he slowly rolled over on his back, laid on the snow which gradually soaked his clothing and the cape Erwin covered him with. Not bad, he thought to himself while taking in the view in front of him. The tall trees reaching out to the night sky rewarding them with this attire as if it granted their wishes. Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt those smallest rugs melt on his face, so clean and so cold.

“I’d love to catch a snowflake and study it in my lab.” Hanjis thoughtful voice interrupted his concentration. Her palm was open for those snowflakes, as he now knew how to call them, in a poor attempt to capture them.

So this snowflake was more interesting than a snowman, he mused internally.

“But they melt so fast.” She sat up studying her hand. “Maybe that’s what the most precious things are, elusive and perishable.”

Erwin could only hum in response, while Levi remained silent. Thinking a few moments about her short speech, he had to agree with her. Hanji might seem a bit crazy most of the time, but she’s way smarter than the majority of humans he has met in his life so far.

“Shit.” his irritated voice rumbled through the nightly silence, turning the attention of his comrades to him. “My ass really froze up.”

The fit of laughter took him by surprise, for it was earnest and it was... friendly. They did not laugh at him, it struck him, they wanted to laugh with him.

“Then we should get going.” Erwin suggested and the three of them made their way back to the Commander's office.

 

 

The fireplace burned brightly, warming the office so familiar to this close circle of soldiers. 

“Thank you, Mike.” The Commander had already changed in dry clothes, holding his red hands closer to the fire. “You are always so considerate.”

“I smelt you outside and knew what was coming.” The amused smirk on the stubble framed face was impossible to oversee. They sat like children around the fire, changed in fresh clothes with still damp hair. Levis teeth chattered even though he had one of Erwin's spare blankets around his shoulders.

“And Nanaba made us tea!” Hanji leaned her cup on her cheek, not moving her bangs aside, and sighed contently.

“We were outside for several hours, it’s past midnight now, so I though a cup of tea would do us good.”

Past midnight? Levi looked up to Nanaba in surprise, the only person in this organisation he felt neutral about upon first meeting. She wasn’t annoying and he didn’t like her either. But she was highly tolerable back then. And now he could say he liked that calm smile that was so much different from Hanji's.

“Maaan” she shuffled in her seat and leaned her elbow on Levis shoulder “it was such an enjoyable night, that’s why the hours flew.”

“Hands off of me.” he pulled back and stood up swiftly, turning the wooden chair from beside the sofa towards the fireplace prior to sitting down. His voice wasn’t half as harsh as it was usually, which Hanji easily caught up on.

“You also had fun, admit it.” Glancing over her shoulder, the fire reflected on her glasses, distracting Levi. It was the first sign of his tiredness. The first he registered, that is. So he simply nodded, not in the mood to argue any further. It was warm, those people he grew to like were sitting on the floor and still chatting and laughing, making a friendly atmosphere. Not just that, it felt kinda safe now, with his mind slowly drifting off into another dimension, trying to figure out what a fucking snowman was. But he would find out eventually, wouldn’t he? Winter just began, so this big mystery will be revealed maybe by the kids or perhaps by one of those idiots here. 

Seems like he was one of them now, one that emerged from the Underground, fought so many titans alongside them, but still had no clue what kind of thing a snowman was. Strange world. 

Sitting beside Nanaba, Mike sought Erwin's eyes who sat opposite him at the other end of the fireplace. Gaining his attention, he motioned over to the chair with one discreet nod, noticeable only because of the sway of the long bangs. Either way, Erwin knew all his little signs and could read them easily, but when he looked over to Levi, he was surprised to see him in a slumber. Taking a better look, he questioned if it was really a slumber, for the future captains’ head was tilted to his right shoulder, making the neat bangs splay above his closed eyes. The muscles beneath porcelain skin were relaxed, not reacting even when Hanji spoke in a low voice.

“He really fell asleep.”

“Yeah.” Erwin nodded thoughtfully, not taking his eyes off of the figure that breathed calmly beneath his quilt. He knew about his sleeping problems, about the insomnia he often suffered. How did he manage to fall asleep with them making noise around him? A small spark of hope lightened in him, making his lips turn slightly upwards.

“Time for us to go if we want to get some sleep as well.” Mike suggested and stood up. Nanaba followed his example and was ready to go.

“I’ll stay here, just in case shorty wakes up in and doesn’t recognize where he is right away.” Hanji explained and walked over to the sofa where Levi sat in earlier. Almost instantly a soft sound of snoring came from her as she lay down, making Mike smile and shake his head. 

“Good night, Erwin.”

“Good night, you two.”

Quietly he locked the door when they left in order not to wake Levi up. Hanji did not mind such sounds when she slept. During nights she was spared of nightmares, they could not disturb her. But Levi's sleep was similar to a snowflake, Erwin made this unusual analogy, fragile and at the same time stunning.

Tucking him carefully in, he whispered: “Good night, Levi.” 

A few more moments he remained standing there, smiling at the short man whose trust started to grow towards him. His attention was interrupted only when Hanji rolled over, making him wonder if he really stood there for a few moments or a bit longer.

The stack of papers on his desk would have to wait until tomorrow. This was one of those nights he could get some decent sleep and he wouldn’t miss the chance, for they were rare.

He left the curtains in his office open, and as he slipped in his bed, he imagined the face Levi would make when he'd see the snow in the light of late dawn for the first time in his life. Still sleep tousled, with his guard down, standing by the window covered in his blanket, the steel grey of his eyes widening tenderly.

Smiling softly, Erwin fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SnK veterans secret Santa event on tumblr, as a gift for devilish-in-blood.
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, dear people! Lots of health, love and joy for you!


End file.
